


Trees and Crows

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Karasuno Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Raven Boys AU: Yamaguchi drives and Tsukishima shows them what he dreamed.





	Trees and Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was:
> 
> "In that moment, [she] was a little in love with all of them. Their magic. Their quest. Their awfulness and strangeness. Her raven boys." - Maggie Stiefvater, The Dream Thieves
> 
> I made Hinata Noah, I'm sorry.

"I had a dream," Tsukishima said, then stopped, as if that was the entire statement he wished to make. Yamaguchi looked over from the wheel of the Pig, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to see Tsukishima drumming his fingers angrily on the top of the door where his arm was resting, the wind from the open window whipping his leather bracelets against his wrist.

"Eyes on the road!" Yachi exclaimed from the backseat, where she was squished between Kageyama and Hinata. Her skirt today was made out of a large number of colorful bandanas, held together with an army of safety pins, which Hinata was examining with interest. Kageyama was staring out his own window as if entirely uninterested, his good ear tilted towards Tsukishima. "What about?"

"What about what?" Tsukishima asked, making Yachi roll her eyes.

"What was your dream about?" Yachi insisted. "Hinata, stop picking at it or it'll all come loose and I'll be a scandal."

"Won't be the first scandal in the backseat of the Pig," Kageyama snorted. "Might be the first one with a girl, though."

"This is why you aren't allowed to borrow the Pig. Just tell them already," Yamaguchi told Tsukishima, reaching to poke him in the cheek. "Since you're clearly dying to talk about it."

"Hands on the wheel, too!" Yachi pled.

"Trees," Tsukishima announced, in a bored tone like he was giving the answer to a very obvious riddle. "And crows."

"Clears it right up, thanks, old man," Yamaguchi said. They were at the warehouse now, Yamaguchi swinging into the parking lot in a wide arc with a dramatic twirl of the steering wheel with the flat of his palm, sending a shower of loose gravel up at Tsukishima's own black car that was already parked there like a black, hulking dinosaur napping in the sun.

"You should just show them," Kageyama finally spoke up. He had the door open and was unfolding himself from the car as soon as it was stopped, stretching. Hinata and Yachi exchanged a look with each other, then when Yamaguchi, none of them questioning why Kageyama was on the only sharer of this secret. Tsukishima heaved himself out of the car as well, marching towards the warehouse that he and Yamaguchi were currently living in, leaving the other three to scramble after him or risk being left behind.

The dim interior of the warehouse felt pleasantly cool after the bright afternoon sun outside; all of them trooped up the creaking stairs to the room Tsukishima had claimed on his own without any words being spoken to confirm this plan. The very fact that Tsukishima didn't slam the door in their faces when he reached his room was essentially the same as inviting them in with tea and cakes. He threw himself down on the floor next to a cardboard box, and the others sat on the opposite side, leaning over to see what the source of the rustling and scraping was.

Inside it was a puffball of black feathers, two jet black eyes, and a black beak that opened wide at them, the inside shockingly pink. Tsukishima pulled a squashed plastic bag out of his pocket, full of something that smelled terrible and absolutely no one was going to ask about. At the sight of the bag, the bird began flapping and squeaking in excitement, stretching towards Tsukishima.

"That's a baby crow," Yachi said, frowning. Everyone else made a face as Tsukishima calmly used a finger to scoop out some of the stuff in the baggie out and push it into the crow's anxious throat. Hinata leaned forward in fascination. "Where'd it come from?"

" _Her_ name is Stegosaurus," Tsukishima informed her firmly. A tiny smile had taken temporary possession of his face, which was more surprising than the crow itself, until he added, "And I pulled her from my dreams."


End file.
